


i can move mountains (we can work a miracle)

by gothgaykogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance, Body Swap, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I dont know what im doing anymore, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Klance, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), but pls just take this have at it, closeted gay keith, hunk being the best friend ever, pidge is the sassiest, shenanigans in general, shiro is space dad no arguments, this is mostly self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgaykogane/pseuds/gothgaykogane
Summary: Five years is more than enough time to graduate and turn over a new leaf. More than enough time to complete a bucket list. More than enough time to meet and fall in love with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.Lance McClain wouldn't have thought, even in his wildest dreams, that a particular dark-haired, brooding and snarky pretty boy would turn out to be something he would forever want but never, ever have.Keith Kogane, in his twenty years of life, had never met a person as gratingly irritating and as ridiculously adorable as a particular blue-eyed brunette with the pretty smile.But what happens when, in some sick twist of fate, they wake up in the body of the other?Or: the body-swap/fake-date au no one asked for.





	1. of floppy ears and beer pong

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is apparently my first fic ever on this site and i wrote this out of pure self indulgence (and out of my trashed state for voltron and klance). i honestly have no idea what i intend to do with this piece of writing but i do have a vague sense of where im trying to go so hopefully i dont screw up too bad.
> 
> but here, have a short unedited introductory chapter i smashed out in under five hours to an emo band playlist. 
> 
> additional tags and warnings may change cause im impulsive and indecisive.

 

‘Do you think bunnies exist on the moon?’

 

All attention at the table turned to the blue-eyed, brunette boy who was currently invested in building an intricate contraption using the contents of his pencil case. His tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed with intense concentration.

 

After a moment of silence, he finally looked up. ‘I asked a question guys. Thanks for answering.’

 

‘It wasn’t a question worthy of an answer, Lance,’ Pidge huffed, blowing a thick lock of their unruly mouse-brown hair out of their bespectacled eyes.

 

Lance’s frown deepened, settling a blindingly pink highlighter down on the table. ‘Well, I think there are. Bunnies on the moon, I mean. They’d be small and fluffy and silvery-white, and almost too good to cuddle with.’

 

‘You need help,’ Keith muttered under his breath, flipping over the page of his textbook and peered at the numbers and letters that decorated the page.

 

‘I am perfectly fine, thank you very much, MCR’s hidden member,’ Lance grinded. ‘Why are you even here anyway?’

 

‘I invited him because we needed his help, Lance. You were the one who suggested it,’ Hunk reasoned in his default gentle tone.

 

‘What was I on when I said that?’ Lance mused.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the loud Cuban boy. ‘The inverse of this equation needs to be substituted here to get the answer to first question.’

 

‘That makes more sense. Well, as much sense as Math can get,’ Hunk scribbled down a few lines on his notebook then glanced at over his best friend, who had reverted back to building his contraption. It was starting to resemble an upside-down pyramid. Hunk didn’t bother questioning how Lance had achieved that- anything was possible with that boy.

 

‘Okay, but shouldn’t Lance- Lance?’ Pidge looked over. ‘Lance!’

 

The boy jumped, and his painstakingly built design fell into a colourful heap with a loud clatter that earned them a few nasty looks from the people around them.

 

‘Awh, man,’ Lance whined. ‘I almost had it completed. Thanks a lot, gremlin.’

 

‘You’re welcome. Also, please pay attention. You’re the one who barely scraped by the previous pop quiz.’

 

Lance’s eyes widened, glancing over to Keith in fear, and his mouth opened to yell indignantly, but the dark-haired boy bet him to it.

 

‘He failed Math?’ A corner of Keith’s mouth was quirked up in a gloating smirk.

 

‘I did _not_ fail,’ Lance protested. ‘I was above average.’

 

‘By a mere half mark,’ Pidge supplied scathingly.

 

Lance gave them the nastiest look he could muster. _This could not be happening. Not here, not right now._

‘Do the next question, McClain,’ Keith tapped on Lance’s book, a hard glint in his eye. ‘You wouldn’t want to repeat this paper, would you?’

 

Lance met Keith’s dark eyes, swallowing hard as he stared into the inky indigo depths of the other boy’s almond orbs. His own azure blue ones blinked slowly before shifting down to stare blankly at the open page before him. Blood roared in his ears and he could hear his heart pounding in his throat.

 

‘Fine,’ he muttered.

 

He could hear Pidge let out a soft, knowing snicker. The urge to boot them in the shin was overwhelming.

 

‘I’m sure Lance can do it. He always succeeds when he puts his mind to it,’ Hunk offered and Lance remembered why Hunk was his best friend.

 

He wiped an invisible tear from his eye. ‘I knew it. I love you most, Hunk.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Hunk shrugged, a pink blush tainting his olive skin. ‘Just pass this paper, buddy, so we can actually take next years’ classes together. Also, we can’t waste Keith’s time. I’m too young to die yet.’

 

The dark-haired boy gave no hint he had heard that. Instead, he ticked off a few more questions in his books and turned it so the other three could see. ‘Do these. Pretend it’s a fun exercise and that you absolute adore numbers. I gotta go now.’

 

He stood up, gathering his things and shrugging on that absurd red cropped leather jacket of his. ‘I’ll pick up my book from either one of you tomorrow.’

 

Lance watched his back as he walked off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The familiar heavy ache had settled in his chest again.

 

‘Way to go, Prince Charming,’ Pidge sighed. ‘ _Why are you even here anyway?’_ They mocked in a terrible attempt at Lance’s voice. ‘It was a perfect opportunity for you to woo him and you went ahead and screwed it up. Again.’

 

Hunk chuckled. ‘Give him some slack, Pidge.’ Lance smiled thankful for Hunk’s consoling words, but his thanks died on the tip of his tongue as Hunk continued, ‘Lance’s natural reaction to his attraction is to act aggressively hateful toward his object of interest. It never gets him anywhere so he’s used to the disappointment.’

 

‘Wow,’ Lance managed. ‘So much for the support, eh, buddy.’

 

Hunk shrugged as Lance groaned, head slumping forward into his crossed arms.

 

He needed to do something about his five-year long pining after the quiet and ridiculously attractive Keith Kogane.   

 

☾

 

**SpaceDad**

 

how’d the study session go? you did cut them some slack i hope.

 

**axolotlkeef**

im a nice person. no one died

 

also, do i come off as a member of mcr?

 

**SpaceDad**

 

odd. i’m not convinced there wasn’t any broken bones or wounded souls.

 

mcr? maggi cup ramen?????

 

**axolotlkeef**

yeah, sure, shiro. im a member of maggi cup ramen

 

no, its my chemical romance you ancient turd. keep up grandpa

 

**SpaceDad is typing…**

**SpaceDad**

 

i just googled them.

 

you do have the whole hair and emo vibe going.

 

**SpaceDad sent an[image](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a7/f8/b0/a7f8b05015515f39167fe608d18f9492.jpg)**

i mean you do resemble this in the mornings so.

 

**axolotlkeef**

wow i trusted you

 

**SpaceDad**

 

love you too, kiddo.

 

also tell lance that prof wang doesn’t appreciate fart jokes in his chem lecture, regardless of the fact that fart contains 59% nitrogen, 21% hydrogen, 9% carbon dioxide, 7% methane, 4% oxygen and 1% hydrogen sulphide and mercaptans.

 

**axolotlkeef**

 

…

 

you actually took the time to type all that out? could you not be such a nerd?

 

**SpaceDad**

 

you seem to forget that im the TA for the applied chemistry and physics papers. its in my contract to be a nerd. feel the second hand embarrassment, baby bro.

 

**axolotlkeef**

 

im disowning you.

 

**SpaceDad**

 

OMG?!?!?!?!?! was that proper punctuation? an actual fullstop?!?!?!??!?! 

 

askfjbnsjlvsf !!!!!!!

 

**axolotlkeef**

 

u r dead to me. good bye

 

**SpaceDad**

 

:)

 

send my regards to the rest of the kids.

 

**axolotlkeef**

 

shiro, youre only 24. stfu

 

**SpaceDad**

language, young padawan.

 

anyway gtg, allura is waiting. do your homework.

 

**axolotlkeef**

 

✔✔ read 8.45 p.m.

 

✩

 

Lance wasn’t prepared when the professor called out his name in class. He jumped, head slipping from the grip of his palm as he glanced around with wide eyes.

 

‘What happened? The fire drill’s not till 2 pm,’ he yelled.

 

Professor Iverson raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s gratifying to know my class is interesting enough that you are desperate to leave, McClain. But sadly, it’s only ten thirty and you have another hour and a half with me.’

 

Lance forced his lips to bare his teeth in what he hoped was an amiable grin.

 

‘Now, as I was asking before you took a different tangent, McClain, could you be ever so kind to find the derivative of this equation here for the rest of us?’ Iverson made it sounded more like a military command than a simple request.

 

Lance blinked and stared at the screen. The numbers and letters swam before his eyes and he felt his consciousness slipping in the mere five second it took him to finish reading the equation. ‘Uh…’

 

A hand shot up. ‘It’s the square root of three to the power of _n_ minus eleven, sir.’

 

Lance blinked at the head of black hair in front of him.

 

‘Correct once again, Kogane, but I distinctly remember asking McClain to do some work for once,’ Iverson gave Lance a pointed look. ‘You’re lucky Kogane came in for the save McClain, you won’t be so fortunate next time.’

 

‘Looking forward to it, sir!’ Lance grinned and gave his lecturer a cheeky thumbs up.

 

Iverson frowned but returned to rattling off numbers and complicated formulas as Lance leaned forward, tapping Keith on his leather-jacketed shoulder. ‘Thanks for the save, buddy. I owe you one.’

 

‘You owe me several ones,’ Keith muttered, scribbling notes down in his messy loopy script. ‘Now if you actually paid attention you’d be able to answer Iverson’s questions.’

 

Lance pouted. ‘You’re no fun.’

 

Keith proceeded to ignore the boy behind him, even when specks of eraser dust started to fly and land on his notebook with terrifying accuracy.

 

‘Say, Hunk, Pidge and I are going for a bowling night on Friday and we need someone to fill in to make it an even number for two teams. Wanna come with?’ Lance was leaning forward again, hanging off the edge of his table dangerously as he whispered loudly into Keith’s ear.

 

Keith flinched at the warm puffs of air, his shoulder reflexively moving into a half shrug to protect the sensitive curve of his ear.

 

‘Can’t. Shiro might need me for brotherly time.’

 

‘Shiro is going on a date with Allura. It’s their third anniversary this Friday. I thought you’d know?’

 

‘Yeah, I totally knew that. Uh, Matt is going to tutor me. Physics.’

 

‘Strange. Pidge told me he was going on his Astronomy camp for the weekend.’

 

A moment of silence ensued. Iverson drawled on as Keith’s brain desperately worked in fifth gear to think up an excuse to not socialise and be in proximity of Lance McClain.

 

Before Keith could come up with a solid lie, Lance spoke up, his voice suddenly dropping to a careful monotone drawl. ‘You know, if you didn’t want to come, you could’ve just said so. There’s no need to bust a vein thinking up an excuse.’

 

Keith felt a twinge of guilt at his tone, and he turned in his seat to meet Lance’s eyes but the other boy had already retracted to his own seat, picking up his pen as he locked his gaze onto his notebook.

 

Keith swallowed, suddenly feeling like the worst human being to ever exist on planet Earth. ‘Look, Lance, I-’

 

‘Keith, Iverson’s gonna bust a nut if he sees his best student with his back turned to him like that,’ Lance was still engrossed in scribbling in his notebook. ‘It’s fine. I’ll ask Shay if she’s free. It’ll be a good reason to force Hunk into finally confessing.’

 

Of all the five years Keith had known Lance, this moment was definitely the worst.

 

And the worst part was that Keith didn’t know what the odd feeling of constricting pain in his chest meant.  

  

☾

 

It had started when Lance had come out as bi and gotten himself his first girlfriend. That had happened six months after Keith and Lance’s first met.

 

The entire coming out was definitely something to think back and laugh about. In precise words, Lance had said, ‘ _Hey guys, I actually swing for both teams. Oh, and you guys have to meet my new girlfriend Nyma._ ’ It certainly didn’t help the hilarity of the situation that the conversation had previously been about the home baseball team being utterly crushed by a neighbouring high school in the weekend game.

 

Everyone had just stared open-mouthed at the proudly grinning Lance.

 

Hunk hadn’t gotten it at first. ‘Wait, so you played in the game? For both our team and the opposition? I’m very confused here.’

 

‘No, you dolt,’ Lance looked mildly offended. ‘I couldn’t swing a bat to save my life. I meant, like, you know,’ he had flailed his hands in the air as if the shapeless motion would help Hunk understand, ‘I like guys and girls.’

 

‘Oh…’ Hunk had trailed of. ‘And? I knew that way before. You weren’t subtle about it.’

 

‘Wait, you did?’ Pidge finally closed their mouthful of half-chewed egg sandwich. ‘What gave it away?’

 

Hunk side-eyed Keith, who was listlessly scrolling through his phone (little did the rest of them know he was internally a turmoil at Lance’s confession). ‘Uh, just reasons.’

 

Lance elbowed Hunk, nervously glancing in Keith’s direction as well. ‘Anyway, Nyma is amazing and she knows about my orientation but still accepted me regardless. She has the prettiest eyes and gorgeous blond hair…’

 

Keith had tuned out the rest of Lance’s gush of adoration for his newfound girlfriend.

 

He wished he had the courage Lance possessed to casually announce his sexuality in the middle of a conversation. He wished he had the guts to proclaim his confusion with his orientation as casually as discussing the weather. He had no doubt that his friends would accept as easily as they had accepted Lance.

 

But still, something held him back.

 

He had always nursed an aversion to opening up to people. Shiro was the only person who knew half the things that went on in Keith’s head, and that was only because they shared the same room in the orphanage. Being four years older than Keith, Shiro had taken it as his duty to act out the parental figure for Keith ever since Keith had entered the home at the age of five. Freshman year had consisted of Shiro, who was in his senior year, hounding after Keith and meeting his three new friends (he had almost broken down in tears in the middle of the hallway at the sight of Keith being around people he has introduced as ‘friends’. Keith had always thought that, if not for Shiro’s prodigal brain, he could’ve made it big in the theatres or even Hollywood).

 

So he had watched silently as Lance ticked off all the amazing things he associated with Nyma, that constricting pain in his chest slowly blossoming like a flower in spring.

 

Deep down, he wished it had been him that brought out that light in Lance’s eyes.

 

✩

 

Lance was well-known for being an idiot. Especially one that acted on stupid, impulsive decisions that he would only regret afterwards. Which he was guilty of on many occasions.

 

One of said stupid decisions was dating Nyma.

 

Nyma was nice enough. She was sweet and kind and understanding. She had the patience to put up with him and his incessant mouth. She had even picked up the mess that was him after a particularly wild weekend at some jock’s place.

 

That night had been one of the worst decisions of his life. It definitely made it to the top three after ‘Seeing How Much Soda I Can Consume in Twenty Minutes’ (35 cans as was written in the doctor’s report when Lance finally came to in the hospital) and ‘Throw Acorns at the Neighbours Angry Dog, I Dare You’ (long story short, he had slipped off the fence and had the battle scars to forever live the memory).

 

He didn’t remember much of the night. From the stories he had heard from people after, he had challenged Keith, who was unwillingly there at the behest of Lance, to an intense game of beer pong. It was obvious that Keith had won- after all, he had been sober the entire night- and a drunken Lance hadn’t been happy with that. He had launched himself at Keith across the table, and Keith had wrestled him upstairs into a room to calm down.

 

No one knew what had happened afterwards, but Keith had disappeared and Lance had thrown up all over the kitchen. Nyma as the one who volunteered to clean it up.

 

And surprisingly, everything was as normal the next day in school. Keith refused to look at him in the eye for the next two days but after a while the tension between the two boys had faded and they were back to being friends. Or whatever label it was that constituted their relationship.

 

Lance never found out what had happened in the missing moments. Keith refused to crack.

 

Nyma had started to pick up on Lance’s indecisiveness. In the months they had been dating, they had never gone beyond simple hand-holding and pecks on the cheek. Lance could tell Nyma was letting his aversion get to her, but he brushed it aside. He still felt bad, but being Lance, he hadn’t a clue on what to do.

 

Eventually, Nyma pieced the puzzle together and confronted him.

 

‘You like Keith, don’t you?’

 

Lance froze, forkful of potato salad dangling midway between his plate and open mouth. ‘Huh?’  he grunted intelligently.

 

It was one of those days where the rest of his friends were busy and he and Nyma had some alone time. Keith had a taekwondo club meeting to attend, and Pidge and Hunk were off doing whatever it was science geeks did for entertainment.

 

‘You, Lance McClain, are in love with your friend, Keith Kogane,’ Nyma said, voice levelled and steady as she met Lance’s gaze with a firm one of her own. ‘You’re painfully obvious, Lance. And it’s finally hit me that you were only dating me to make yourself feel better.’

 

‘Nyma-’

 

‘Hear me out, Lance. I’m not angry. Just… a little sad and heartbroken. And I understand you can’t help the way you feel, if you were even aware of your own feelings in the first place.’ Nyma blinked and it was then Lance saw the tell-tale glistening of unshed tears in her eyes. He felt horrible.

 

‘Hey, Lance,’ Nyma said softly, hands on the table before her and fingers so tightly her knuckles turned white, ‘Could you at least tell me- did you feel anything for me in the time we were together? Anything at all?’

 

Lance had swallowed. It wasn’t a lie that he genuinely liked and cared for Nyma. After all, he wouldn’t have entered the relationship if he hadn’t. But he guessed he had always viewed her as a close friend and couldn’t bring himself to touch second base with her. Not the way he wanted to with Keith, that is.

 

So he told her truth and watched silently as she had nodded, a tear slowly trickling down her cheek.

 

He had wanted to rip his aching heart out of his chest. Never had he made anyone cry until Nyma, and it was the worst feeling he could’ve felt at that point.

 

They had bid their farewells that day. Lance completely understood Nyma’s reluctance to remain friends, and he had wished her the best and had half-heartedly told her to not be a complete stranger to which she had only smiled to.

 

Two and a half months later and she was in a happy, requited relationship with Rolo, the school’s prized tennis player. They had won the titles of Prom King and Queen in their senior year.

 

Lance had never entered another relationship since.

 

☾

 

Keith didn’t know what he was doing standing outside Lance’s room. Twice he had raised his knuckles to knock on the polished door and twice his fist was lowered and he continued nervously pacing the entrance.

 

 _This is ridiculous,_ he shook his head, _I just didn’t want to go. It’s not that big of a deal._

He stopped pacing, stopping in front of the door. This time, he determinedly raised his right fist, ready to pound on the wooden door when it was suddenly flung open and he was faced with an irritated Pidge, Lance’s roommate. 

 

‘The word ‘subtlety’ is clearly not a part of your vocabulary. You’re going to wear our carpet thin if you keep up that pacing,’ they grumbled before moving aside as an indication for Keith to come in.

 

He stepped inside slowly, glancing around the messy living space. He could hear water running in the bathroom so he figured Lance was taking a shower. He heaved a sigh of relief.

 

‘You know,’ Pidge began, slumped unceremoniously on their swivel chair and peering at Keith sternly over the lens of their glasses, ‘You should’ve just said you’d come with if you were going to feel so guilty over your rejection.’

 

Keith sighed. ‘I sometimes wish you weren’t so perceptive.’

 

‘Suck it up, Kogane,’ Pidge snorted, examining their nails and frowning at the microscopic dirt underneath. ‘Lance has been moping the entire night and frankly, its irritating. I’d rather he be singing off-key to Beyoncé and Britney than sitting at his desk and folding origami.’

 

True enough, there was a mound of deformed folded paper on Lance’s desk. Keith blinked. _What were those even supposed to be?_

Pidge seemed to read his mind. ‘As you can see, it was a painful ordeal. He refused my help and ended up with that mess. I was _this_ close to mauling him.’ Keith’s mouth quirked up in a wry grin. It was typical of Pidge’s perfectionism.

 

The sound of water stopped and after a moment of silence, Lance emerged.

 

Keith immediately felt heat rush into his face, the pit of his stomach and… other body parts as he caught of sight of Lance steeping out of the bathroom, wispy clouds of steam framing his exit. He only wore a towel wrapped around his hips, and his lean torso and chest was displayed in full view.

 

His eyes met Keith’s startled wide ones, and Keith began to cough and splutter uncontrollably, eyes shifting away to stare at anything but the barely-clothed Lance.

 

‘Are you kidding me?’ he heard Pidge grumble behind him.

 

By the time Keith reigned in his senses, Lance had somehow pulled on boxer shorts and a loose white shirt that stuck to his still damp skin. It didn’t help Keith’s brain in recovering from its short circuiting.

 

‘Hey,’ Lance said calmly, his face a careful blank and seemingly unperturbed at Keith’s discomfort.

 

‘Hey,’ Keith echoed, his voice coming out in an awkward squawk due to the lump that had formed in his throat. ‘I, uh-’

 

‘Oh, here’s your textbook by the way,’ Lance swept his pile of mutant origami attempts off his table and pulled out the said book. ‘Sorry I forgot to return it yesterday during class.’

 

‘Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks,’ Keith accepted the offered book, his arm dropping to clutch it loosely at his side. He didn’t know what to do with his hand.

 

Lance arched an eyebrow, eyes flicking from Keith to Pidge, who Keith figured was face-palming behind him.

 

‘Anything else you need?’

 

‘Um,’ Keith uttered, shuffling his feet. ‘Yes, I, uh, was wondering if you had- if you had noted down the questions we had to do for the exercise.’

 

Pidge not so subtlety groaned as Lance’s expression fell. ‘Oh, yeah here. It’s questions one through to six. I though the teacher’s pet would have known.’ It was a lame attempt at a jibe, but Keith returned the strained smile that was plastered on Lance’s face.

 

 _This is ridiculous. There was absolutely no need for such awkward tension between the two,_ Keith thought bitterly _._ It wasn’t as if Keith had never rejected an outing before.

 

‘You know what?’ There was a creak as Pidge got up, and aggressive thumps sounding out as they stomped their way over to the two boys. ‘You two are not allowed in this room until you sort out whatever it is going on between you two.’

 

Then with unexpected strength from their small frame, they hauled the two boys by their collars and tossed them out the door. It was comical really, the two boys towered over Pidge by a good head and Pidge struggled to reach up on tippy toes to grab the two giants.

 

The door slammed shut with an angry bang.

 

‘Hey, Pidge,’ Lance yelled, his fist connecting with the wood with a dull thud. ‘That’s my room too you know. I can just use my keys-’ He patted his boxer shorts before realising he had no pockets. ‘Shit. Pidge, I swear to God-!’

 

Keith sighed, backside planted on the carpeted floor as he ran a hand through his over-grown hair. His textbook rested on the floor beside him, pages open and folded at awkward angles.

 

‘Lance, we need to talk,’ Keith said softly, picking himself up and watched as the other boy pause before turning around to face him, blue eyes cautious and wary.

 

‘Keith, if this is about yesterday, I’ve already said I’m fine. I’m used to the feeling of- I’m used to it,’ Lance paused as Keith frowned, his brain working faster than usual as it tried to piece together Lance’s rambling. ‘I mean, you’re not indebted to go out with us all the time. There’s times I also reject Pidge and Hunk so can we _please_ not talk about this right now. I’m in my underwear in the middle of a public hallway.’

 

Keith blinked, eyes automatically glancing down to Lance’s baby blue boxers decorated with cupids floating on white clouds.

 

‘Don’t _look,_ ’ Lance huffed, tugging the hem of his shirt, a flush in cheeks as he did so.

 

Keith chuckled. ‘I don’t get why you’re so self-conscious. It’s not as if we’ve never been half naked around each other before. Besides, you were the one who brought your underwear into the conversation.’

 

Lance huffed louder but didn’t push the matter further. ‘So what did you want to talk about?’ 

 

Keith gestured into the air awkwardly. ‘Uh, do you want to go somewhere more private. Unless you’re alright with people coming by and seeing you in your full glory.’

 

Lance flushed darker and glared at Keith. ‘Fine. Your place and I’m grabbing a pair of pants from your wardrobe.’

 

Keith shrugged, picking up his book and heading in the direction of the stairs. His room was in the floor below. He prayed Hunk, his roommate wasn’t in yet. Knowing Hunk, he’d still be in the cafeteria with his Chemistry group mates discussing their report that was due next month.

 

Just as he was about to descend the stairs, voices came down the hall, a mixture of loud male and giggling female.

 

Before he could call out to Lance, the other boy was already freaking out and had launched himself head first at Keith, screaming garbled sentences about his loss of dignity and a blatant refusal to wear underwear ever again.

 

‘Lance, no, STOP-’

 

The last thing Keith remembered was the feeling of weightlessness, a sharp pain in the base of his skull, then a welcomed darkness enveloping him into their inky embrace.

 

✩

 

Keith came to in a blur of pain. He cracked his eyes open to a hazy field of colour.

 

He was lying on a very solid, very warm figure. He braced his palms on the floor and slowly pushed himself up, ignoring his screaming muscles and the painful creaking his joints made at the movements.

 

Slowly, his vision swam into focus.

 

The figure beneath him let out a soft groan and shifted slightly.

 

He lowered his gaze, a lightning bolt of agony cracking through his skull before he met the gaze of-

 

_\- himself?!_

 

He blinked once, twice.

 

The Keith/not-Keith beneath him blinked up at him.

 

‘Keith?’ It was very weird and unnerving hearing his name uttered from his own face.

 

‘Yeah?’ he choked out, wondering if this was a dream. He knew he should’ve thrown out the expired milk but he had felt it was such a waste and had downed the last few mouthfuls instead. Maybe that was what had triggered this odd dream.

 

‘Uh… why are you wearing my face? How are you wearing my face?’ The person beneath him was looking up at him with a concerned expression.

 

This dream was steadily getting weirder and discomforting. It even sounded like him, for crying out loud.

 

‘I could say the same thing. But don’t worry, I’ll wake up soon and everything will back to normal.’

 

‘Uh, yeah,’ the person frowned. ‘Somehow I don’t think this is a dream. You’re kinda in my body, and uh, I’m still in my underwear.’ 

 

Startled, Keith looked down.

 

True enough, he was decked in a loose white shirt and blue boxers with that ridiculous pattern of cupids. His skin was a darker olive tone than his own milky pale one. And his hair wasn’t falling in his face as it should have been. Instead, it was cropped short in a decent length and from what strands he could see, it was a warm, caramel brown colour.

 

His jaw dropped before meeting the gaze of his own face. ‘Lance?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Lance ran a hand through his- Keith’s- dark hair. ‘Oh, man. This is so weird. How the hell did this happen?’

 

Keith felt his blood run cold as his met Lance’s gaze through the eyes that were once his. And almost as if the two boys could read others mind they both opened their mouths at the same time to utter the same word.

 

‘ _Shit._ ’

 

* * *

 

So, uh, come yell at me on twitter @ [gothgaykogane](https://twitter.com/gothgaykogane?lang=en) or whatever about that sucky ending lmao. 


	2. trouble from above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so the update took much longer than I had intended and for that, I am incredibly sorry! I have finals approaching and frankly, it hasn't been a great time. 
> 
> But holy quiznak, the hits and kudos on this fic!!!!!! WHAT!!!!!!! I had posted this completely ready to only receive 50 hits at most so the numbers are actually bringing tears to my eyes. Thank you so much for reading and here's the second chapter!!! (As thanks, I've given you all something super special in this ~4K word vomit ;DDD)
> 
> Note: This chapter is unedited so please point out my mistakes so I can change them!<3

‘Should we throw ourselves down the stairs again?’

 

Lance was awkwardly perched on Keith’s desk chair, elbows on his knees and fingers laced tightly together. He had pulled Keith’s unruly head of hair back into a ponytail, taking the opportunity to grumble at Keith about hair care as he did so. Keith had flipped him off, opting to pull on a pair of pants instead just so he wouldn’t have to be reminded he was in Lance’s body wearing Lance’s stupid cupid boxers.

 

‘We’ve already done that, Lance,’ Keith sighed, ruffling his- Lance’s- hair in frustration. ‘Multiple times. We both have the bruises to show for it.’

 

‘Okay, but we haven’t exactly managed to knock ourselves out in those times, did we?’ Lance pressed, gesturing wildly in the air. ‘Maybe we need to be rendered unconscious like the first time.’

 

Keith frowned, sitting up from where he had been lounging on his bed. ‘You do realise there’s a possibility that we’re going to end up concussed or worse, right?’

 

Lance paused. ‘Oh. Yeah.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Keith echoed, packing as much sarcasm into the word as humanly possible. ‘At best, this is a temporary thing. I’ve never heard of such cases ever happening to anyone but I’m positive Google will pull through.’

 

‘What’s _at worst_ then?’ Lance muttered.

 

Keith gave him a pointed look. ‘Then we’ll go with your idea. But the most pressing matter we need to focus on right now would be working on saving my grades. Especially since you’ll be me and I’ll be… you.’

 

Lance frowned. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

 

‘It means you’re an idiot and you’ll screw up my grades and I really can’t afford that,’ Keith grumbled, feeling the pressure and stress building up between his eyes.

 

‘Ouch?’ Lance sounded. ‘But I can’t deny that first point, can I?’

 

Despite themselves, the two boys laughed at Lance’s admission. Lance lounged back on the chair he was sprawled on, eyes glazed and staring blankly at the ceiling, face flushed from the exertion of his prior laughing fit. His brow was furrowed in thought and his mouth formed a terse line.

 

Keith let out a long breath, hauling himself up and walking over to his desk. ‘Okay, now let’s get started.’

 

‘On what?’

 

‘Homework and revision prep, of course. What else?’

 

Lance’s groan reverberated throughout the entire room.

 

☾

****

The two soon fell into the odd habit of checking up with the other and spending a good portion of their waking hours beside each other. Morning found Lance waiting for Keith in front of the dorm block, and they’d walk off to the dining hall together then onto their first class. The breaks in between found them beside each other again, mostly with Keith aggressively rattling off smart people jargon in the hopes that half of it would enter Lance’s thick head. People started to notice the sudden change in their behaviour and Keith couldn’t blame them- to others it would seem like Lance was tutoring the smartest kid in the year, which was laughable seeing the sizable gap in their grades.

 

Lance kept forgetting that he was now residing in Keith’s shared dorm room with Hunk, and couldn’t break out of the habit of walking the extra flight to his and Pidge’s room. It happened consistently every night for the few days since they had switched bodies, and Pidge was getting suspicious.

 

It had happened again that night, and Keith had quickly concocted the excuse of him needing tutoring to throw Pidge off. After all, it wouldn’t be a surprise to them that Lance needed the academic help.

 

‘Uh…’ Lance eyes were glazed over as he stared at the textbook before him.

 

Keith groaned internally. ‘C’mon, at least try to sound smart,’ he grumbled at Lance from the corner of his mouth. ‘I would never look that ridiculously stupid.’

 

Lance snorted. ‘You give yourself way too much credit, mullet man.’

 

He realised his mistake too late.

 

‘Mullet man?’ Pidge call from the other side of the room. ‘That’s… not right coming from you, Keith.’

 

Lance blanched, as Keith glared at him angrily. The expression was a foreign one on Lance’s default jovial expression.

 

‘You two have been acting really weird lately,’ Pidge noted, arms folding as they swivelled around in their chair and pinning the two with a narrow-eyed stare. ‘Mind spilling what’s going on?’

 

Keith sullenly glowered, eyes bring a hole through the chipped wood of Lance’s study table. Lance swallowed nervously.

 

‘Uh…’ he began hesitantly.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘Are you sure you’re the one who’s not okay, Pidge? You do realise you’re still underage, right? And 7.30 is way too early for a drink.’

 

Pidge frowned, fruitlessly hiding their Sippy-cup of amber liquid under the table. ‘Shut up, McClain. You’ve always had it out for me being two years younger but twenty years more mature than you.’

 

Keith quirked up a shit-eating grin he hoped resembled Lance’s. ‘You’re going to end up an alcoholic.’

 

‘Being roommates with you does tend to do that,’ Pidge jibed back.

 

Lance huffed, arms crossed indignantly. ‘Hey!’

 

Pidge blinked at him. ‘What are _you_ getting offend for, Kogane?’

 

Lance unfolded his arms. ‘You’re hurting Lance’s feelings,’ he said dumbly and Keith wanted to drop kick him into the next galaxy.

 

‘Since when were you so concerned about hurting people’s feelings, let alone Lance’s?’

 

Keith let out an internal sigh, already resigning himself to being the brains of the situation. He mustered up the goofiest, teeth-baring smirk he had the energy to pull up. ‘Awhhh, Keithy-boy. You care for me!’

 

Lance looked at him in confusion before he caught on. He scowled. ‘Shut up, McClain or I’ll- I’ll-’

 

‘Smash your Ke$ha CD collection?’ Pidge supplied.

 

‘Yeah, that!’

 

Keith wanted to snap Lance’s neck in half, but he pouted instead. It was slightly concerning how well he knew Lance, but he’d do anything to throw Pidge off their scent.

 

Pidge rolled their eyes. ‘You know what, after all these years, I’m just not surprised anymore. I’m not even gonna bother questioning _this_ ,’ she waved her hand at the two of them, lip curled in mock disdain, ‘Whatever _this_ is.’

 

‘Don’t you have a geek group meeting scheduled with Hunk and other nerds?’ Lance smiled sweetly. ‘Toodles, ‘lil gremlin.’

 

Pidge scowled but slung her backpack over her shoulder, about to the leave the room anyway. ‘You’ve been hanging around Lance too much lately, it’s as if you’ve become him. I don’t like that.’

 

Keith grinned, then schooled his face into indignance as his brain wracked for an appropriate Lance-like reply. ‘Hey, I’m standing right here, you know?’

 

‘That was the point.’ The door shut with a bang.

 

‘Uh,’ Lance finally spoke up. ‘Is it concerning that they’ve finished the whole bottle of Jack Daniel’s?’

 

✩

 

With finals drawing near, Keith was getting increasingly agitated. His worries weren’t helped in the slightest with Lance’s relaxed approached to their unavoidable downfall. Study nights had turned into ugly, full-blown fights with Keith eventually throwing his hands up and storming out the room in anger at two in the morning.

 

Currently, he was sitting in Lance’s Chemistry lecture, anxiously watching the clock tick by and tapping his pencil on his table as his mind raced over the flash cards he had gone over last night for this class. His course hadn’t included this paper and he felt the panicked flutter in his chest as the lecturer droned on about halogens and compounds. His mind was on the brink of explosion.

 

Thankfully, the class finished a few minutes later and Keith hurriedly packed his things and made a beeline for the door when a sharp, ‘McClain, come see me,’ rang through the emptying hall.

 

Groaning, Keith spun on his heel and trudged up to Professor Wang, slightly apprehensive of what was to happen. He wouldn’t put it past Lance to somehow aggravate his teacher with his fart jokes to the point of no return.

 

‘Yes, sir?’ Keith began sheepishly, braced for the worst.

 

‘McClain, your report thesis has, least to say, blown me and the faculty away,’ the professor began, smiling kindly over the rim of his wire glasses. ‘It’s worthy of a PhD research. The faculty has agreed that we would like to proceed with the experiment suggestions you put forth, but seeing as you are the- McClain, are you alright?’

 

Keith suddenly remembered how to breathe and snapped his gapping jaw shut with a painful clack of his teeth.

 

‘Uh- guh- yes, sir,’ he managed to splutter out. ‘Um. Are you sure you have the right person here?’

 

‘I may be an ancient artefact of the university, but my mind is working like a well-oiled machine, Lance McClain,’ the professor chuckled. ‘I know my names and faces.’

 

Keith could only let out an intelligent. ‘Ah.’

 

‘As I was saying, we need your permission to proceed as well as active involvement from you. It will be taxing considering the limited number of years you’ve been with us, but this is a good career opportunity and it will certainly pave your pathway to…’

 

Keith somehow managed to nod and stutter his way through the conversation, still frozen at the extent of Lance’s abilities. He requested time to think about the proposition, making a mental note to talk to Lance about this tonight.

 

When he finally snapped out of his daze, he had just exited the doors of the lecture hall before there was hand waving frantically in his line of vision.

 

‘You okay there, Lance?’ A familiar voice sounded out.

 

_Why was everyone asking him this?_ Keith thought indignantly before looking up.

 

He barely held back a shriek as Shiro grinned at him, brows furrowed in concern.

 

‘Ah- gah! Shiro!’ He yelped.

 

‘Lance,’ Shiro nodded briefly in amusement. ‘I couldn’t help but notice the lack of jokes today. In fact, there were none at all and the class was surprisingly peaceful. What’s up?’

 

‘Uh, exams,’ Keith blurted out, trying not to meet Shiro’s gaze. If there was anyone who could figure out Keith’s lies and acting, it was Shiro. Nothing ever got past the man.

 

‘Ah,’ Shiro nodded knowingly. ‘I also see Prof Wang finally consulted you about your research proposal. When is it proceeding?’

 

‘Uh, I’ll have to think about it.’ Keith’s eyes scanned the hallways, looking for an escape route but he knew no one around him (in fact, he didn’t know a lot of people because people were tiring and it wasn’t worth the energy or emotions).

 

Shiro frowned and nodded again. Keith barely restrained from rolling his eyes. He could _smell_ the Dad Talk coming up.

 

‘I hope you consider this thoroughly,’ Shiro said in his warm tone of fatherly understanding. ‘This is a good opportunity to put your name forth, especially considering how young you are. The faculty can’t get enough of what a gem they’ve procured for the university.’

 

Keith swallowed. Wow, that was a lot of expectations being hefted on Lance’s shoulders. ‘Yeah, I get it.’

 

Shiro clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly. ‘It’s alright there, buddy. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Besides, you’ll have assistants around to help including yours truly.’ He grinned down at Keith.

 

Keith blinked, then felt a shit-eating grin spread on his face. ‘No way! Lance gets to order you around?’

 

His words had barely registered until he saw the smile on Shiro’s face falter. ‘Did you- Did you just refer yourself in third person, Lance?’

 

‘No? You must’ve heard wrong,’ Keith felt his palms go slick with nerves before he spotted a familiar figure across the courtyard. ‘Anyway, I’ll look forward to being the best boss you’re graced to be under. Catch ya, Shiro!’

 

He ducked around Shiro’s figure and dashed over to Lance, his speed rivalling that of an Olympic sprinter.

 

‘Lan- Keith,’ he huffed, bracing his hands on his knees, ignoring the startled gaze of the people around him. ‘We need to talk.’

 

Lance gestured to the gathering around him. ‘I’m in the middle of something here, pal. Can it wait?’

 

Keith blinked at the group sitting in a circle around Lance, as it registered that he didn’t recognise the faces surrounding him. He swallowed then turned a barely restrained glare at Lance’s brilliantly flirty smile.

 

‘No,’ Keith grinded out between his teeth. ‘We need to talk. Now.’

 

Without saying anything else, he grabbed Lance painfully by the upper arm and physically dragged him away from the protesting circle.

 

‘Keith, hey buddy, are you alright?’ Lance questioned beneath his breath once they were out of range from people.

 

Keith gritted his teeth at that damned question before whirling to face Lance, smouldering eyes angry enough to commit murder.

 

‘What the hell are you doing?’ he snarled. ‘Who are they?’

 

Lance looked confused, but a small smile lingered on his lips. ‘They’re people from your Creative Writing classes. Oh, and you got your recent piece back. Top of the class, baby! You didn’t tell me you were a genius at attention grabbing, though I already knew about that.’ He winked at Keith, and the latter felt a flush creep up his neck.

 

‘I…’ Keith trailed off then cleared his throat. ‘I meant, all that aside, why are you socialising with people while in my body?’

 

Lance stuck out his lower lip. ‘Trust me, they weren’t easy to approach. They were either terrified of you, or revered you like a god.’

 

‘I don’t _need_ friends, Lance,’ Keith grinded out. ‘There’s always the chance they’re going to turn out like you and one Lance is already too much for me to handle.’

 

Lance frowned. ‘I’m not sure how to take that, but I’ll accept it as a compliment.’

 

‘It wasn- You know what, never mind. Wang approached me, you, whatever, today about your Chem report. He wants to proceed with a research into it and wants you to give your permission and lead it. Congrats, Einstein.’

 

Keith couldn’t help but grin at Lance’s startled expression that slowly began to morph into an infectious bewildered grin that stretched from ear to ear.

 

‘Holy shit, I did it!’ Lance yelled, brilliant blue eyes sparkling as they met Keith’s steady violet-grey ones. ‘Keith, I did it!’ His hands clutched at Keith’s arms, a little bounce in his feet as he clung to the shorter boy, his expression stretched into one of uncontrollably pure pleasure.

 

Keith laughed, throwing his head back a little as a peal of giggles escaped his lips. ‘You did it, McClain.’

 

The next thing he knew, Lance had flung his arms around Keith’s shoulders and his face was buried in the crook of Keith’s neck. The entire length of his body pressed against Keith, but Keith didn’t dislike the contact.  

 

‘ _I did it_ ,’ Lance breathed, his soft exhale fluttering against sensitive skin. Keith felt heat rush up his face and down his abdomen.

 

As if they had a mind of their own, Keith felt his arms travel up, his fingers curling into the fabric of the shirt Lance was wearing as he hugged the taller boy back.

 

The two boys soon lost track of time, lost in the comfort and warmth of the other.

 

☾

 

‘I proclaim a celebration,’ Lance spread his arms wide, voice echoing in the library as he startled everyone in proximity.

 

‘A celebration for what?’ Hunk inquired curiously.

 

‘ _You,_ Kogane? Seriously?’ Pidge pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose. ‘That’s really disturbing coming from you.’

 

Lance huffed as he was reminded of his current situation. ‘I can be a party person. I went to that house party once in high school, didn’t I?’

 

‘At Lance’s insistence,’ Pidge quipped, nudging the silent Keith beside her.

 

Keith looked up, pulling the earbuds out of his ears as blinked at the trio looking expectantly at him. ‘What?’

 

‘Keith wants a celebration,’ Hunk filled him in.

 

‘For what?’

 

‘For m- you! With the whole research proposal and whatnot,’ Lance grinned widely. ‘I’m so proud of you, man.’

 

Pidge snorted. ‘Get a room, you two.’

 

Keith frowned as Lance huffed, kicking Pidge under the table (which only resulted in his own pain as Pidge retaliated).

 

Keith eyed Lance’s hopeful expression before conceding. ‘Totally. I’d _never_ miss a chance for a party.’

 

‘Sweet! It’s settled then,’ Lance thrilled before schooling his excitement at Keith’s pointed glare. ‘Should we meet at the Paladin this Friday? Let’s say at 8?’

 

Keith tried to formulate his face into one that displayed gleeful exhilaration. ‘Sounds great! We can put Pidge’s fake IDs into good use then!’

 

‘Glad we think along the same lines, Lance,’ Lance winked at Keith and Keith couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks. Hunk nudged him, a small smile on his face that Keith did not understand the context of but before he could ask, Lance was already loudly stating his plans, his voice an octave higher than usual.

 

It wasn’t long before they were evicted out of the library.

 

✩

 

Lance’s presence was a constant in Keith’s life. Pidge had eventually taken to leaving the dorm whenever Lance had made another mindless mistake of wandering into his old dorm and Keith had to cover for him every time.

 

(Keith had ended up sleeping on Pidge’s cot whenever this happened and Lance was allowed the luxury of his own bed).

 

But as tolerable as Pidge was, they eventually spoke up.

 

‘Keith, you know you’re not that indebted to Knucklehead here. You don’t have to sacrifice every night to tutor him.’

 

Lance blinked. ‘Uh huh. Yeah, I guess.’

 

Keith sighed, digging into the recesses of his mind to pull out his inner Lance. ‘Pidge, if I fail my classes I wouldn’t be able to face my family ever again. Have a heart, my tiny buddy.’

 

Pidge groaned, taking off their glasses and cleaning the lenses with the hem of their shirt which usually signified that they were thinking about something important.

 

‘Fine,’ they started with a heavy sigh. ‘How about this. I temporarily move to Keith and Hunk’s room for the duration of this exam season while you move here with Lance and continue your tutoring slash arguing. I prefer studying in peace and your constant bickering doesn’t help.’

 

Lance blinked. ‘That’s a great idea!’

 

On the other hand, Keith groaned. ‘You’re seriously leaving me with him? I just told you to have a heart.’

 

Pidge frowned. ‘I thought you’d be happier than this, McClain. I’m giving you an amazing opportunity here to suck fa-’

 

‘Anyway!’ Lance loudly declared, his voice shrill and desperate. ‘Shouldn’t you start packing then? I’ll help you bring your stuff downstairs then pack mine, so hurry up!’

 

‘You’re so weird but I’m too tired to hackle you about it,’ Pidge grumbled, pulling out a duffle bag from the depths of their wardrobe and began haphazardly shoving the nearest articles of clothing in.

 

‘I don’t agree with this, but I obviously have no choice in the matter,’ Keith sighed.

 

Half an hour later, the two boys were seated in opposite ends of the room, cross-legged on their beds. Keith was pouring through his splayed textbooks while Lance idly thumbed through his phone.

 

‘Lance,’ Keith called out. ‘Are ever going to get any revision done or are you just gonna lie there and bomb my life to miniscule shards of shrapnel?’

 

‘Ever the drama queen, aren’t you, Kogane?’ Lance turned onto his side, elbow digging into the mattress as he held himself up. ‘I won’t flunk your papers. I know they’re important to you. What are _you_ doing anyway?’

 

‘Your Chemistry,’ Keith said, flipping a page. ‘I can’t have you failing either.’

 

Lance’s eyes widened fractionally, but soon curved into crescents of amusement as the other boy huffed in frustration and aggressively flicked through the pile of notes before him. ‘Need help there, buddy?’

 

Keith glared, lips pursed in a thin line. Lance knew him well enough to know he would never admit he needed the help, and he felt a warm tingle of affection for the other boy in his chest.

 

‘Up we go,’ he grunted, hauling himself across the room to sprawl beside Keith on the bed. ‘This is a good bonding moment, what say you, mullet man?’

 

‘Shut up,’ Keith groaned, a faint pink hue ducting his cheeks despite Lance’s tanned skin.  ‘I’m not the one with the mullet right now, am I?’

 

‘A-hah!’ Lance pointed a finger gleefully. ‘So you do admit it’s a mullet!’

 

Keith scowled. ‘Are you going to shut up and teach me how not to fail your papers or are you going to keep offending me about my fashion choices?’

 

‘I don’t see a good reason why I can’t do both,’ Lance cackled, wriggling his body into a more comfortable position. He could feel the warmth of Keith’s thigh press into his side. Swallowing, he pulled the nearest book closer and peered at his own squiggly print.

 

‘Okay, so the first thing you need to note about the properties of inorganic chemical compounds is…’

 

☾

 

They said hindsight was 20/20, and Lance could see why, even if it was hard for him to think straight with Keith’s hands under his shirt, his lips hot on wet on Lance’s as the strobe lights flickered above their heads.

 

**Two Hours Earlier**

Lance was dressed to woo and break hearts. After all, the Paladin was _the_ place to see and be seen and Lance _had_ to make a lasting impression. Except he had forgotten one very important point: he was in Keith’s body and Keith would not take it well to Lance flirting and potentially getting laid in his body.

 

He only remembered that detail when he caught sight of Keith’s boggled eyes and gaping mouth as they met up in front of the club (Keith had been working Lance’s shift at the local coffee shop before the time of meeting, bless his soul).

 

‘Lan- Oh my fuck- What are you _wearing_?’ Keith spluttered. He had changed into the outfit Lance had coordinated for him; tight jeans that sculpted Lance’s amazing ass (if he may say so himself) and a tight baby blue button-up with the first few buttons undone to show off Lance’s strong throat.

 

(The fact that the both of them have now seen and knew everything there was to know about the other’s bodies was a topic that had never been brought up, and most likely never would be.)

 

‘Isn’t it great?’ Lance grinned, lifting his arms to fully showcase the outfit he had put on Keith’s amazing body (he may or may not have admired the other boy’s beautiful form every time he looked at himself in the mirror).

 

Keith’s mouth still hung open as he took in the low-riding black skinny jeans, dove grey crop top and the mini black bomber jacket with red lining Lance had clad his body with. His feet were encased in black Doc Martin’s, the only article of clothing he recognised as his.

 

‘Where the hell did you find those clothes?’ he spluttered.

 

‘Allura stopped by and helped out. The hair is her doing as well,’ Lance pointed at the intricately braided and styled hair. Keith could only blanch.

 

‘And for the record,’ Lance smirked. ‘She said she likes this Keith better.’ He proudly pointed both index fingers at his chest. ’10 points to me for the being the better Keith.’

 

‘Lance-’

 

‘Holy shit, Kogane,’ Pidge’s loud voice rang out. ‘Looking _really_ good there, hot stuff. Did Allura help out?’

 

Lance smirked. ‘Yup, what do you think?’ he extended his arms and executed a little spin, the hem of the crop top ruffling at the little breeze and riding up to reveal more than what they were already revealing.

 

‘It’s so not you, but you’re drop-dead gorgeous,’ Hunk noted, looking a stunned. ‘Dude, I would totally tap your ass.’

 

‘Coming from a hetero, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear,’ Lance winked and grinned even wider.

 

Pidge chuckled. ‘You’re really weird today, but since I’m gonna be too drunk later to even care, why not start now? C’mon, let’s go.’

 

They marched forward, Hunk close on their heels as Lance feel into step beside Keith.

 

‘Hey buddy, you actually look amazing in this,’ Lance said, ‘You need to dress up like this more. When we get our bodies back, I’m making you wear this at least three times a week.’

 

Keith shook his head, trying desperately to recover from shock. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

 

‘Oh c’mon, pal,’ Lance wriggled his eyebrows. ‘Let loose tonight.’

 

And Keith _really_ let loose.

 

Shot after shot had been downed, and Lance learned that Keith was an amazing dancer. (He found it mildly disturbing that he was attracted to the sight of his own body swaying sultrily to Beyoncé.) Despite it being his goal to flirt with all the eye candy present in the room, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off Keith, and the two had been joined at the waist the moment they had entered the premise.

 

Lance watched appreciatively as Keith rolled his hips and torso onto Lance, his face flushed darkly and his eyes hooded. He was wasted.

 

‘Keith, buddy,’ Lance lightly gripped Keith’s waist as his drunken friend grinded against him. He swallowed hard and fought to keep his voice steady. ‘I think you’ve had enough for the night. C’mon, it’s time to go.’

 

Keith whined, arms wrapping around Lance’s waist. His heated touch brushed Lance’s exposed midriff and Lance shivered. ‘One more,’ Keith pouted, his eyes glinting in the dim light as he leaned in close to the point where the tips of noses brushed. Lance sucked in a sharp breath, blood roaring in his ears at their lack of distance.

 

Lance let out a ragged breath. He couldn’t resist Keith for the life of him. ‘Fine.’

 

A drink had turned into two, then four, Keith’s heavy eyes trained on Lance the entire time as he leaned against the bar, shirt untucked and ruffled endearingly.

 

Lance grinned. ‘What are you looking at, pretty boy?’

 

‘You,’ came the slurred reply.

 

Lance could only chuckle and suppress the rush of blood to his head and… other parts of his body. After a moment of more heavy staring, he sighed and turned to look at Keith. The boy had an elbow propped on the bar, his head leaning on his palm as he watched Lance with a soft, steady gaze. Lance wasn’t used to such an open Keith, but he wasn’t complaining. He swallowed thickly. ‘What are you thinking about?’

 

‘I’m thinking about how much I want to kiss you.’

 

Lance froze, eyes locked onto Keith’s heady gaze. The music and chattering faded into white noises as his vision tunnelled to focus on Keith as the boy leaned in to close the distance between them, and the next thing he knew, they were drunkenly kissing, arms wrapped tight around each other. Lance felt the corner of the bar top dig painfully into the small of his back, but he pushed the discomfort into the back of his mind, focusing instead on the slick sensation of Keith’s lips on his. He tasted the bittersweet tang of alcohol and the aftertaste of mint. It didn’t sound like a pleasant combination, but Lance only wanted more.

 

Keith pulled back for air, eyes heavily lidded half-shut and face flushed. He had barely taken a breath when Lance chased after him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, a low growl sounding from his throat as he did so.

 

Keith surrendered, parting his lips so Lance could lick into his mouth. (It briefly occurred to Lance that they were technically making out with themselves, but alcohol had made his numbed his mind and no longer wanted to think.)

 

Lance’s hands were roaming over Keith’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the indents of his hips. The button-up was untucked and unsurprisingly half undone, exposing the slender smooth skin and prominent collarbones. His fingertips blazed trails of fire across Keith’s skin.

 

Keith gasped against Lance’s lips, a low moan escaping his parted mouth. Lance swallowed it, pressing harder against Keith. Their teeth clacked at the force of their kissing, but neither of them complained. Their breaths were mingling right before their lidded eyes, gazes soft and smouldering as they drank each other in.

 

‘God, I’ve wanted to this for such a long time,’ Lance panted, arching his neck as Keith kissed a trail of heat along his jawline and down his throat.

 

‘Me too,’ Keith said headily between kisses. ‘For so, so long.’

 

Lance blinked at the revelation and opened his mouth to ask _how long_ , but a stunned, ‘Holy shit!’ broke through his daze.

 

Pidge and Hunk were staring, mouth agape and eyes wide at the two boys. It occurred to Lance how they looked to others; limbs tangled, lips red and swollen, their faces too close to be considered a casual conversation.

 

Keith had his face buried in Lance’s neck, snuggling into the loose strands that had escaped the careful styling. He was completely inebriated and had no idea of what was happening. Lance kept his arms wrapped around the other boy, holding him up.

 

‘Uh, Keith, mind explaining what the hell is going on?’ Pidge exclaimed, sounding more stunned and delighted than anything else. Hunk was slowly starting to grin like a mad man, fists curling to pump the air.

 

Lance said the first thing that came into his hazy mind.

 

‘We’re drunk and we’re dating.’ **  
**

* * *

 

 

Come yell at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ephemeraIpjm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDD


	3. fake it till we make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooooo, ,, its been forever since i sat down and had the time to write so im so sorry for this update that was a long time coming. and full honesty, i have no idea what im doing anymore???? but just enjoy this 9 pm brain fart word vomit galore !!!1!

Keith woke up with a splitting pain down his skull. Every sensation sent new waves of throbbing needle burns through his head. He groaned, long and loud. _Why did I let myself drink so much?_

 

After a moment, he had adjusted to mind-numbing pulses, he realised he was back in his dorm room- or more specifically, Lance’s room of which he was a temporary resident. He bravely a quick glance around the room he had barely lived in for a few days. Lance was nowhere to be seen and Keith sank back into his pillow with a sigh.

 

_What happened last night?_

He could only remember the strobe lights, the pounding of bass, sweaty bodies clinging to him, and the steady stream of alcohol had never seemed to end. The last thing he remembered was a pair of warm eyes and even warmer body pulling him close into their embrace.

 

Keith let out another loud groan, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

God forbid he made out with some random stranger. And in Lance’s body nonetheless.

 

He lay still for a few moments, knowing fully well that he would need to get up and hydrate himself, but he was unwilling to move in fear of jostling the hangover that pounded between his eyes.

 

‘Morning, sleeping beauty,’ a voice sounded out.

 

His head whipped to the doorway- a movement he instantly regretted as his vision swirled, laced with specks of white.

 

‘Ugggghhhhh,’ he whined.

 

‘Back atcha, buddy,’ Lance chortled, and Keith felt something solid and cool being pressed to his palms. ‘Here, drink this.’

 

Sullenly, he sipped at the water, a few dribbles escaping from the corner of his mouth at his clumsy fumbling.

 

‘How’re you feeling?’ Lance asked, perched on the edge of Keith’s bed, a smirk twisting his face.

 

‘Shut up, McClain,’ Keith grumbled, slowly hoisting himself up and bearing with the headache. ‘I felt as shitty as I probably look.’

 

‘Hey now,’ Lance arched an eyebrow. ‘Watch what you say while wearing my face, buddy. Words hurt.’

 

Keith rolled his eyes. The pain that ensued was worth it, if the action was meant to spite the Cuban boy before him.

 

‘What happened last night?’ Keith ran a hand through the short brown locks of Lance’s head, squinting against the light that flooded his vision. He was creating all sorts of hell for himself this morning.

 

Lance’s eyes watched him carefully. ‘What do you mean?’

 

Keith glared at him. _How was he completely fine?_ ‘You heard me. All I remember was the drinking and dancing. Oh, and possibly making out with someone? Sorry for that by the way.’

 

A corner of Lance’s lip twitched.

 

‘Keith, I don’t know how to break this to you, but-’

 

The door was flung open with an obnoxious bang.

 

‘Are you decent?’ Pidge marched in, a tiny hand hovering over their eyes.

 

‘Good morning to you too, Pidgey-pie,’ Lance quipped. ‘And yes, we’re decent. Although, that would be an objective statement for our friend McClain here.’

 

Keith flipped him off and Pidge lowered their hand.

 

‘God, I can’t believe you two. Enemies to lovers, huh?’ They quirked an eyebrow. ‘It’s like some fanfic trope come to life before my very eyes.’

 

Keith blinked, mind struggling to process the words. _Wait, what-_

‘And speaking of eyes, I will never be able to live in this room again without thinking of the number of times you two would’ve fuc-’

 

‘Pidge!’ Lance spluttered. ‘We have done nothing of the sort.’

 

‘Knock, knock, last night’s action seems to imply third base was indeed touched,’ Pidge cackled like the little shit they were, opening the wardrobe and shoving a few articles of clothing into their duffle bag.

 

Keith felt increasing confused and lost by the second. He opened his mouth, frowning when Lance launched himself from the bed, bundling Pidge up with nervous laughter as he frog-marched them out the door.

 

‘Lance and I are gonna do some studying now, little one. You should too, so hurry along now. Bye bye!’

 

‘That has to be some weird allusion to foreplay, and I’m disgusted, Kogane. I thought better of you,’ Pidge yelled out through the closed door and their footsteps faded into the distance.

 

Keith looked at Lance, face still and stern. ‘Okay, that was possibly the strangest conversation that’s happened before me. So spill.’

 

Lance swallowed, brows furrowed as he wrung his hands nervously. ‘Uh, so- I swear I was just about to tell you before we were rudely interrupted, and I swear it was the influence of the alcohol because, you know how it goes, with lowered inhibitions or lack of, and yeah, I really wasn’t thinking at all, if I ever do, I mean-’

 

‘What the hell, McClain, just say it already it, I’m hungover here.’

 

It came out in a rush of words. ‘I-told-Pidge-and-Hunk-we’re-dating-because-we-got-caught-making-out-but-I-don’t-regret-it-a-bit.’

 

Keith frowned, piecing the sentence slowly in his mind until the hit him.

 

‘We did _what_ now?!’

 

✩

 

Rumours spread like wildfire, and this was no exception.

 

Soon enough, Keith and Lance were _the_ pair to talk about- the rebel genius and the all-round friendly soul were suddenly the token campus couple.

 

People Keith had never seen let alone talked to were smiling and congratulation him for ‘being so _brave,_ oh my gosh, I’m _so_ proud of you’. It made him uncomfortable and annoyed. Lance always picked up Keith’s expression and would only smile politely, and pull Keith closer, away from people.

 

It was a lie.

 

Lance had suggested telling the truth about his drunken screw up, but something in his eyes had sent painful palpitations in Keith’s chest, and he had just shrugged, suggesting to just go along with it until things blew off.

 

The blindingly beautiful smile on Lance’s face was worth it.

 

Or at least, that’s what Keith had tried to convince himself as he bore with the gushing attention he didn’t want or need. The only consolation that Keith got out of this whole ordeal was the fact that he was around Lance more, a solid and comforting presence that Keith found himself longing for whenever they were apart.

 

Hunk had accepted the news well, though Lance refused to let either him or Pidge be alone around Keith for more than three seconds.

 

Lance had thrown himself into the entire façade with a huge gusto, holding Keith’s hand every chance he got, leaning in s close that his worm breath brushed against the shell of Keith’s ear, the warm smiles he threw in Keith’s direction whenever he thought Keith wasn’t looking. All this only served to confused Keith even further regarding… whatever it was he feeling towards Lance.

 

He remembered a conversation that had taken place a few days after the arrangement.

 

Him and Lance had been stretched out on the quad, basking in the warm sun. it was a pleasant break from their intense studying sessions. (Both boys had upped their game and more often than not, Keith had woken up in the early hours of the morning to find Lance pouring over textbooks and furiously scribbling notes on every available surface. Keith had grumbled at him to go sleep after catching him at it the first few times but Lance was a stubborn boy).

 

‘Hey, man,’ Lance murmured softly from beside him, his honey voice melting through the pleasant daze of Keith’s mind. ‘I really need to know- are you really okay with this? All this, I mean?’

 

Keith had shifted to peer at the other boy. ‘What do you mean?’

 

‘I mean,’ Lance swallowed, eyes not meeting Keith’s and instead remained focused on the drifting wisp of white across the blue sky. ‘I don’t want you to feel like you’re indebted to fake date me. Because you know, you might be uncomfortable being with… a boy.’

 

Keith blinked, and it suddenly registered that he was still locked in his metaphorical closet. He cursed the forces of the world.

 

‘Uh, no? I’m fine with it?’

 

That gave Lance no form of reassurance whatsoever, and the crease between his brows grew. ‘That sounds very questionable.’

 

Keith sighed, steeling himself. _Fuck it, what had he left to lose?_

‘I’m gay.’

 

‘I know you are- wait, what?’ Lance surged up, eyes wide and staring down in stunned disbelief.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, feeling a corner of his mouth quirk up despite his nervousness. ‘It’s not like I try to hide it, but it’s not like I want to announce it to the whole world either. I’d appreciate it if you kept quiet about this.’

 

‘So you mean to say,’ Lance began slowly, ‘You’re gay, and I’m the only one to know about this? Like, ever?’

 

Keith gave up, allowing the grin to bloom across his face. ‘Yeah, not in those precise words, but close enough. Shiro knows but that’s about it.’

 

‘Dude, here I’ve been all this time frantically worried I was making you uncomfortable with this whole fake dating issue when I had it in my head you liked girls! Oh, be still my wounded heart!’

 

Keith snorted. ‘What ever made you think that?’

 

Lance frowned. ‘Actually, I don’t know. Probably the stigma around the LGBT made me assume everyone I meet is straight.’

 

Keith snorted. ‘Yeah well, fuck society. I don’t want to label myself like that. It feels like I’m ostracising myself. What’s the point of compartmentalising and characterising people and making them the Other?’

 

Lance snorted. ‘Look at who’s been reading too much Foucault.’

 

Keith smiled. ‘Glad to see you’re not gonna flunk my Philosophy exam.’

 

Lance had smiled, endless light and warmth radiating from his being that the sun held nothing to his blinding beauty. ‘I would never. You’re too important to me.’

 

Keith felt the weight of the words, but didn’t question it, instead, letting the moment draw out as he drowned in the warm waves of the ocean that was Lance.

 

☾

 

If there was one thing Keith despised about being thrusted in attention and popularity, it was the insistence that he socialise and play nice with the student body.

 

Lance was a natural at it, all smiles and smooth conversations. It was no wonder he was a favourite among the people. The boy could lead people anywhere with that face and personality of his. And it was slightly worrying as he watched Lance mix and mingle in his body, acting so not-Keith-like that people would occasionally question it but embrace the new Keith Kogane all the same. (Lance never missed any opportunity to proclamation ‘I’m the better Keith Kogane’, much to Keith’s disgruntled woe).   

 

Keith on the other hand, found it hard to keep up pointless conversations with strangers. He had no interest in fickle conversations about the weather and transparent gossip about who was cheating on who. He only felt comfortable with his small group of friends, but he found himself trying and if anything, to keep their visage up and not ruin Lance’s social life when they returned to their own bodies.

 

He found himself being the silent presence beside Lance, but it was always worth seeing the genuinely look of openness on Lance’s face. Every time, he would find himself wondering how had he struck gold in meeting such an amazing human being.

 

He admired Lance.

 

At least, up to the point on Friday night when he suddenly found out he was to attend a party he hadn’t known existed until five minutes ago, when he told to dress up and get ready in fifteen.

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘You heard me,’ Lance grinned, grabbing the blow dryer and turning it on. ‘Cassandra Burghs is notorious for her wild sorority parties. She invited us so we should definitely go. It’s gonna be lit!’

 

Keith held up his hand. ‘First, never say that again in my presence. Ever. Second, what in the world makes you think I’ll willingly attend an event that involves drunk frat boys and giggling girls?’

 

Lance snorted. ‘Weren’t you going on about characterisation and generalisation just last week?’

 

‘This is different,’ Keith scowled. ‘I hate that crowd.’

 

‘You hate people in general,’ Lance smiled, but his excitement had toned down a few notches. ‘It’s alright if you don’t want to go, you know. I can ask Hunk to come along instead and we’ll fill you in on the drunken escapades after.’

 

Unbidden, Keith was reminded of the time where he had rejected Lance’s bowling outing (which had been cancelled due to the frantic disarray the body swap had placed the two boys in). He could see Lance stifling his disappoint, a wan smile on his face as he got ready, dressing Keith’s body in an outfit that looked so good it should be illegal.

 

Keith groaned. There was no way he was going to let Lance go out looking that sinfully good in _his_ body without supervision (not that he didn’t trust Hunk).

 

‘Fine,’ he grumbled, hoisting himself off the bed and plodding to the bathroom to wash up. He figured the least he could do is splash water on his face and brush his teeth.

 

When he emerged, Lance had laid out an outfit on the bed, flourishing it to him with enthusiastic jazz hands.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. ‘So you get to dress my body up while I let you dictate how to dress me? Where’s the fairness in this?’

 

‘Life isn’t fair, Keith,’ Lance stuck out his tongue. ‘I trust my fashion sense more than I trust yours.’

 

‘That is biased,’ Keith pointed out but picked up Lance’s selection anyway, too amused to feel miffed. The boy was too adorable to be angry at for too long.

 

Keith must admit, Lance _knows_ fashion. As in, he lives and breathes fashion like the god he is.

 

And this certainly was what brought about the appreciative looks up and down his form as he and Lance walked through the front door of the sorority house. The music was loud and the drinks were already flowing.

 

Bodies were jam packed in every available corner. Half the males were already half-naked and drunk and _loud_. Most girls were huddled in little groups, tipsy giggling and openly eyeing the party with their phones out and capturing all the mistakes that were being made.

 

Lance snorted. ‘I can’t believe you accurately summed up this party in a few words, I’m impressed.’ Keith felt the rumble of Lance’s voice in his very being, his warm breath brushing against the shell of his ear. He shivered.

 

‘Just promise me we won’t have to stay here more than an hour tops,’ he sighed, already regretting his life choices.

 

‘Liven up there, Black Veil Brides,’ Lance grinned, nodding in acknowledgement at passing party-goers.

 

‘Zip it, Shakira,’ Keith frowned.

 

Lance gasped, clutching his chest with a hand. ‘Look at you being all witty and snarky, Escape the Fate.’

 

‘Don’t you have better things to do, Dua Lipa? Like using this pitiful excuse of a party to make new rules maybe?’

 

Lance cackled, his face lighting up as his eyes twinkled merrily. ‘God, I love you.’

 

A moment passed before both froze at the realisation of what had just been said. Keith could only stare wide-eyed at the other boy as his brain short-circuited. Said other boy was currently hacking up a lung, his face painted a vivid red.

 

‘I m-meant that in a platonic way, b-buddy,’ Lance coughed out.

 

‘R-Right,’ Keith managed to salvage coherent thoughts, though his voice was a pitch or two higher then it normally was.

 

There was another awkward pause, and the two realised that they were still standing in the front foyer of the sorority house.

 

Lance cleared his throat. ‘Well, I’m gonna grab a drink. Want one?’

 

Keith nodded, pointing to an empty corner. ‘I’ll be over there.’

 

A corner of Lance’s lip quirked up. ‘Why not sit on the couch with company? Stop being such a typical loner, Three Days Grace.’

 

Keith frowned. ‘Do you actually listen to these bands or did you just Google whatever you think I listen to?’

 

‘Oh, I don’t think, I know,’ Lance winked as he started to walk backwards. ‘I occasionally browse your playlist, my emo child. And might I say, wow you have serious issues.’

 

Keith couldn’t even take offense at that.

 

‘Oh, and for the record, mix and mingle,’ Lance twirled a finger in the air, ‘You’re the famous Lance McClain after all.’

 

Keith muttered a string of curses.

 

Abandoning his inhibitions, he steeled his shoulders and marched into the crowd much like a gladiator marched into the colosseum to meet their match.

 

✩

 

Two and a half hours in, Keith wanted his inhibitions back.

 

The taste of alcohol was sour and bitter on his tongue, and he was constantly swallowing to ease the dryness in his throat. His skull felt like an entire pack of cotton balls had been stuffed into it through his ears. His entire body felt like it was on fire.

 

Currently, he was sitting cross legged on the floor beside Lance as he faced the circle of party-goers. Shot glasses and an array of spirits were piled in the centre of the circle. He was clutching a shot of amber liquid, simultaneously listening to a blond girl talking while trying not to lose balance and topple over.

 

‘Never have I ever gotten laid,’ the girl slurred out sullenly.

 

Keith was about to down his shot, but Lance gripped his wrist with a subtle shake of his head. Keith blinked slowly as Lance raised an eyebrow in question. Through his drunken mind, he understood what Lance was trying to ask and nodded. Lance took the shot.

 

‘Kogane the virgin,’ a bulky frat boy with a buzzcut chortled out.

 

‘Shut up, Chad,’ Lance rolled his eyes as Keith flushed in embarrassment. _God, he’s too drunk for this._

‘Damn McClain, you hooked a good one,’ someone called from the back of the crowd.

 

The group burst out in a cacophony of laughter, and Keith could only flush a deeper red. His brain was too think and hazy to think of up a reply, and he only wanted to hide behind Lance like the Cuban boy was his shield against the world.

 

‘I said shut the fuck up or I’ll break your fucking face.’

 

The voice was cold and steely, pure anger oozing through the tense atmosphere. Keith’s eyes flickered to look over at Lance, who was glaring abject murder at the person who had spoken up.

 

‘Chill out, Kogane.’ There was uneasy shuffling. ‘Right, McClain, it’s your turn.’

 

_Shit._ Keith swallowed drily.

He glanced at Lance, who was still seething silently beside him. He was going to be of no help apparently. Sighing, he stared into his glasses, swirling the liquid in contemplation.

 

‘Uh, never have I- I ever, uh, made out with someone.’

 

He missed the sharp look Lance threw his way.

 

‘Really, McClain, you haven’t made out with anyone before?’ A girl with a fiery red undercut arched an eyebrow sceptically.

 

Keith blanched, sobering for ten seconds as he backtracked. ‘L-Let’s say I just don’t remember if I ever did. That counts.’

 

‘God damn it, McClain,’ came the rippling groans as a good 95 percent of the group drank their shots.

 

Lance chuckled heartily, leaning in to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder. ‘Nice save, Pierce the Veil,’ he murmured softly.

 

Keith flushed. ‘How long are you going to keep that up?’

 

Lance smirked, tapping his shot glass to Keith’s. ‘Forever, my good friend, forever and always.’

 

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘Well, Britney Spears, there’s only so much I can handle before wanting to punch your ridiculously pretty face, alright? So tone it down a little.’

 

Lance’s grin widened.

 

It happened so suddenly, a quick warm press of soft lips to his. He barely had time to blink before Lance was pulling way and turning back to the game, leaving the tingling taste of sweet alcohol on Keith’s lips.

 

Keith could only stare, convinced that Lance had just broken him.

 

‘You better remember that kiss now,’ Lance threw a small smile his way, either unware or uncaring of the effect he had on Keith.

 

‘Guh,’ was all Keith could utter before he passed out.

 

☾

 

Waking up to the splitting consequences of a hangover was what Keith deemed to be a trait of his. He blamed Lance.

 

The only difference this time was that he remembered what had happened and the memory of sweet tasting warm lips on his only managed to set his face aflame once again.

 

He buried his face in his palms, acutely aware of the sound of the shower running in the bathroom that told of Lance’s current whereabouts.

 

A few seconds into his pitfall of self-hatred and solemn oath of alcohol celibacy, his phone dinged obnoxiously.

 

Gronning, he picked it up and squinted at the screen.

 

**SpaceDad**

 

sooo... whats this I hear about you and lance dating?

 

**axolotlkeef**

it jus t hapneed, dont g,et ur knikcers ina t-wist

 

**SpaceDad**

are you drunk? its 9 am???

 

**axolotlkeef**

no

 

**SpaceDad**

so you’re hungover.

 

oh the joy, my baby brother is all grown up and partying now :’3

 

**SpaceDad sent an** [image](https://giphy.com/gifs/my-chemical-romance-gerard-way-frank-iero-mSaTopH3MfCFi)

 

**Axolotlkeef**

shut ur fcukk m tooo huongver for t,his

 

**SpaceDad sent an[image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ddeb069abae83d9895dae104ed8dde75/tumblr_mq58unKrZZ1sabk95o1_400.gif) **

**Axolotlkeef**

y r u like this ??

 

**SpaceDad**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

I hope you practise safe sex and do the proper preparations. I will have a talk with Lance as well regarding the relevant procedures.

 

you can never be too safe.

 

**Axolotlkeef**

W HATT HE ACTAULL FCUK SHITRO

 

I M DUCKI NG DONE, ,,

 

IM BLOOC KING U

 

**SpaceDad**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Axolotlkeef**

FUCK ALL L THE WAYY OFF

 

Groaning long and loud, Keith flopped back onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Maybe if he stayed still enough he could suffocate himself and not have to deal with life anymore.

 

‘Dude, you alright?’

 

Keith grunted. _Well there goes the thought of suffocation._

Lance chuckled, the sound of ruffling echoing softly in the room as he put on his clothes. Keith felt his face flush at the mental image that procured and he cursed himself and his gay hormones or whatever.

 

‘You want water?’

 

‘I want death.’

 

Lance only laughed, and there was more shuffling until something cool was being pressed against his cheek.

 

Keith accepted the bottle gratefully, gulping liquid down as he watched Lance dig around a little more.

 

His eyes arrowed when the boy drew up a stack of thick books and sheets of paper.

 

‘What are you doing?’

 

Lance cocked an eyebrow. ‘Have you forgotten about the exams? That are literally in two days on Monday?’

 

Suffocation was sizing up to be a serious consideration now.

 

Needless to say, disaster soon struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert nervous chuckling as i say "i have no idea when the next update will be but i promise to do my best"
> 
> also, im convinced shiro tries real hard to keep up with the kids,,, a try hard meme pls protekt + you can pry the hc that 'keith is emo punk king and lance is the king of pop' from my cold dead hands


	4. yeah boy and doll face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge: and the Lord said, “let natural selection work its miracle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh,,, its been ages since i updated but!!!!! good news: uni is out for the year and i have ample time on my hand, and ive pretty much outlined the ending of this fic, as you can see. TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!! enjoy this slightly longer than usual chap posted without editting because its 12am and i want to make up for my prolonged hiatus (so please tell me of my errors)!!!! 
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading, i really do appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!

He gaped at the scores, eyes unbelieving and brain in denial. The hum of the crowd around him paled in comparison to the stark black and white scoresheet on the bulletin board.

 

He turned to face the boy beside him, eyes wide in stunned disbelief.

 

‘Dude, you- I- you- this- wow,’ Lance managed to splutter out, arms pinwheeling in all his typical dramatic glory.

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow, a tell-tale smirk playing on his lips. ‘You’re welcome.’

 

Lance blinked at him, then turned back to blink at the blaring Rank #1 beside his name. ‘Thanks, buddy. Really. Hey,’ he looped an arm around Keith’s shoulder as the two pushed through the crowd, heading in the direction of the cafeteria, ‘After all this you should definitely continue tutoring me. I mean, this rank of mine is entirely due to your work and just please rub that off me, Holy One.’

 

Keith snorted. ‘You did outline your classes to me so it’s more like your guidance brought the well-deserved grade on yourself, you know.’

 

For the second time in two minutes, Lance blinked at Keith. ‘Is that a compliment? Did you just compliment me? Holy shit.’

 

‘I doubt faeces would be blessed by God, but go off I guess,’ Keith shot back with the smirk he had been trying to hide before on full display.

 

‘No still, thank you. I didn’t expect this much,’ Lance fixed a warm, fond look on Keith and the latter had to hold his breath, focused on not melting into a puddle of smitten pining goo right there and then.

 

A loud gagging noise startled the two out of their moment and they turned with terrifying synchrony to face Pidge and Hunk.

 

Pidge pulled a face, crossing their arms and arching a hip as they lowered an amused look at Keith. (Or who they still thought was Lance, anyway). ‘So, I heard that a congrats is due, Lance. First in your faculty, huh? At least something good has come out of you dating Keith.’ Despite the sharpness of their words, a soft smile was plastered across their proud expression. ‘Always knew you had it in you, pal.’

 

Lance felt his heart swell in his chest as Hunk tearfully gathered a surprised Keith into his arms in a tight Hunk Hug. The big guy was choking out words into Keith’s shoulder, lifting the smaller boy off his feet and gently rocking him side to side. It would’ve been an amusing sight if not for tenderness of the moment between the four friends.

 

Eventually, Keith was relinquished and the four walked to the canteen, settling down in a secluded corner with their food for their daily catch up.

 

‘I still can’t believe you two are dating,’ Pidge interjected, bringing the discussion about the abomination that was strawberries on pizza to a grinding halt.

 

Lance shot a guilty look at Keith but the other boy was unfazed, only lowering his head with a soft smile. Something in Lance’s chest ached painfully and he suddenly found himself short of breath. He wanted this boy, in a way that shed the false pretence and birthed something he knew had the potential to be beautiful and wholesome.

 

But it was a lie.

 

Lance could fool himself into thinking that the way the acted now was a prelude to what could be, but he had no way of knowing that the other half of the deceptive duo was behaving to fit the situation or being genuine in his actions. And from what history holds, Keith Kogane was painfully out of his league by a ridiculously long stretch.

 

‘Keith, buddy?’

 

He swallowed the suddenly knot in his throat, blinking away the glaze in his eyes to meet the gaze of the object of his painful pining. ‘Yeah?’

 

‘You okay there?’ Worry knotted Keith’s eyebrows as he peered at Lance.

 

_But it was all a lie, a show put on for the sake of others to cover up the shit show that was Lance McClain._

‘Yeah,’ Lance managed to pull off a wan smile.

 

Pidge and Hunk made no comment, settling back into the conversation Lance had tuned out of. Lance let out a small sigh through his nose, but immediately tensed up again as he felt a warm hand slip into his, finger tangling with his, squeezing slightly in an act of silent comfort.

 

Lance glanced down at his hand, encased in Keith’s larger ones resting on his thigh, then up at the boy, who looked unfazed at he grinned at something Pidge said. The tips of his ears were flaring a brilliant pink.

 

Unbidden, Lance smiled to himself.

 

✩

 

The end of the exam season saw the student population around the campus steadily dwindle down. Many were leaving for the long and well-deserved break, and the rest were tying up the loose ends before they too followed suit.

 

It was during this lull that the panic settled in for Lance and Keith.

 

Lance was due to return back to his family’s beach house for the summer in a week, and Keith was to return to his summer job at the mechanics garage a few days after.

 

They had pulled off body swap and false identities for a good half semester, but there was no way Lance would pull off being competent around machinery and there was an even lesser chance Keith could be Lance around the people who knew Lance better than Lance knew himself.

 

The past two nights had seen the two boys aggressively throwing themselves down the flight of stairs that had catalysed this disaster in the first place. They only managed to collect bruises, minor sprains, and few concerned looks from people passing by the tangled heap that was the two boys.

 

‘Man,’ Lance groaned, a low _thunk_ sounding out as the back of his head connected with the wall behind him. ‘I can’t do this any longer. Like, no offense buddy, but being you sucks.’

 

Keith grunted, curled in a foetal position on the carpet. ‘Likewise.’

 

Lance sighed again, louder and heavy with pent up frustration. ‘We keep throwing ourselves down these stairs, according to all laws of logic- and don’t you dare make a quip about my intelligence, Kogane- it should’ve worked. But nah, I’m just stuck with a sore ass, and not in the way I want. I feel very betrayed.’

 

Keith blinked, ignoring most of what Lance just said for the sake of his poor heart and ailing sanity. ‘Well for the first time ever, Google has failed me, Lance. I’d wager that the betrayal I feel runs deeper than yours. My whole life has been a lie.’

 

Lance chuckled. ‘That was actually funny, I’m impressed.’

 

‘Haha,’ Keith drawled drily, glad his back was turned from Lance so the boy couldn’t see the goofy grin that stretched across his face at the other boy’s laughter. ‘Glad you find humour in my pain.’

 

Lance let out a hybrid noise somewhere between a snort and choke, pausing for moment before erupting in deep-bellied laughter that violently shook his shoulders and dislodged his position to one that folded his body in half.

 

Keith blinked, jaw agape as he drank in the glorious sight and sounds that enveloped his sense before he felt laughter bubble up in his chest as he joined the beautiful boy before him in his joy.

 

The two were sucked into what seemed like a never-ending bout of laughter, their joy directed at nothing and everything at once. (This was more likely than not, caused by a mild case of concussion that was more likely than not, a result of them recklessly throwing themselves down a flight of stairs on multiple occasions).

 

That was how the DA found them, faces bright red and arms slung around each, mostly for support, as they leant against each other, clutching their respective abdomens as they wheezed laughter and painful gasps.

 

Later that night, Lance looked at the peacefully sleeping figure of Keith across the room, eyes focused on the relaxed expression on the boy’s face and once again, felt that same joyful blossom of pain in his chest.

 

He had to end this, for the sake of Keith and for himself.

 

☾

 

**lancelot**

fellas is it gay to watch a guy ur completely head over heels for wake up in the morning?

 

and watch as the warm morning sun casts the prettiest dapple patterns over his perfectly flawless skin

 

watch as his eyelashes flutter open

 

his nose crinkle

 

and lips pout

 

as he returns to the land of consciousness

 

with the softest look in his expression

 

**hunkoflove**

Ohm y gof lANCE IMM MELTING

 

THAT’S SO?????? SWEET??????

**pidgeon**

i just barfed in my mouth

 

its too early for this tooth rotting fluff

 

also. you sound like a creep

 

**lancelot**

GOOD MORNING ALL

 

BLESSED BE ON THE MORN OF TIS FINE DAY

 

**pidgeon**

what do you want from us

 

**lancelot**

 

gasps

 

how dare u insinuate i act so kind on the pretence of wanting something from u

 

**pidgeon**

 

didn’t have to. you just said so yourself

 

HA, suck it loser

 

**lancelot**

 

THE AUDACITY

 

hunk? buddy?

 

honour my virtue, my knight in shining armour

 

**hunkoflove**

 

I mean, objectively speaking, Pidge does have a point.

 

**lancelot**

 

:(

 

**hunkoflove**

 

But Pidge, give poor Lance a break, yeah?

 

**lancelot**

 

:)

 

ure the best human being ever

 

i dont deserve

 

 just told keith that and he had the balls to say “thats right, u don’t”

 

**pidgeon**

 

and you’d know all about keith’s balls huh

 

**hunkoflove**

 

PIDGEDJBVJAJNCDJNCAKLDKACD

 

**lancelot**

 

PIDGEDNVKDANVKSAN!LKCSAAJKS,HNGGGH

 

**pidgeon**

 

funny how you didn’t deny it innit

 

**lancelot**

SHUT UR FUCK ITS 11 AM, TOO EARLY FOR LANCE SLANDER

 

**pidgeon**

 

it’s never too early for lance slander, baking, roasting, deep frying and everything in between

 

with a heavy sprinkle of salt hashtag salt bae hashtag where the meat at

 

**lancelot**

 

FIGGHTM MEM E

 

MEETM ME AT DENNYS PARKIING AT 3 U GREMLIN

 

**pidgeon**

 

we both know the result of this duel, Lance

 

but you’re on

 

i’m gonna end you

 

**hunkoflove**

 

Guys, we’re going off topic now.

 

What did you want, Lance?

 

**lancelot**

 

right

 

ill meet u guys in half an hour at urs?

 

**hunkoflove**

 

OFC :) I’ll start some pancakes!

 

**lancelot**

 

I LOVE YOU URE THE BEST

 

**hunkoflove**

 

<3

 

**pidgeon**

 

much agreed

 

i’m still DTFLSA

 

down to fight Lance’s sorry ass

 

**lancelot**

did not read that one that way you intended ;)

 

**pidgeon**

 

and the Lord said, “let natural selection work its miracle”

 

✩

 

‘Wait, wait, rewind,’ Pidge spluttered, their usually unfazed façade crumbling as they stared, wide eyed and brows furrowed at the two boys sitting opposite them. The once warm plates of pancakes were forgotten on the table (with the exception of Lance’s, having scarfed his down in thirty seconds flat).

 

Hunk’s jaw was gaping wide open, but he recovered enough to coherently say, ‘Could you run that by us again, please?’

 

Lance glanced over at Keith, who tilted his chin in a nod.

 

For the second time that morning-almost-afternoon, Lance launched into a rehash of the events that had led up the current timeline. From the unfortunate tumble down the stairs, the resulting body swap, the extras tumbles made in vain, and the suffering as the two had tried their best to continue as normal.

 

‘So what you mean to say is that La-Keith, in Lance’s body, made you, Lance in Keith’s body, the top of your class?’ Pidge’s brows were still furrowed in thought.

 

‘ _That’s_ what you got out of all that?’ Lance spluttered indignantly.

 

‘To be fair, Lance did teach me most of his lessons,’ Keith said evenly. He was the perfect picture of calm among the four of them, arms folded across his chest languidly as he watched the others with a small smile. ‘The rest was pure luck and genius on my part.’

 

‘Wait, so what else have you done? Swap phones? Because was it Keith who texted those romantic paragra-’

 

‘Alright! That’s enough, Hunk my buddy!’ Lance yelped, waving his hands in the air as he successfully put a stop to Hunk’s potential exposure of Lance’s sappy pining,

 

Keith raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 

Feeling as if his face had been set alight in flames, Lance ploughed on. ‘And so, before a true disaster strikes, it’d be great if you two geniuses could help us out. Please?’

 

Pidge blinked, still in a daze but slowly recovering as they muttered under their breath. ‘I can’t believe this.’

 

‘Trust me, neither can I,’ Keith said wryly. ‘The amount of Lance’s life routines that have been exposed to me since has been a living nightmare. Did you know there is four stages to his morning skincare routine and six to his night?’

 

‘Everything makes sense now,’ Pidge grumbled. ‘I can’t believe I missed the obvious hints. You two were acting way out of it. I’m disappointed in myself for not figuring it out earlier.’

 

‘You’ve always said I could nab an Oscar. Eat your own words now, Pidgey Pie,’ Lance gloated, stuffing an entirely of one of Keith’s pancakes into his mouth as Keith sighed, shaking his head despite the small smile that formed on his face.

 

Pidge’s eyes narrowed onto the interaction.

 

‘Are you guys even dating for real?’

 

Lance froze, shifting uncomfortably as he looked pleadingly at Keith to take over. Keith obliged, fully aware of the guilt Lance carried for deceiving his best friends.

 

‘Yes, it was drunken mishap on both of our parts but it worked to our advantage in the end,’ Keith said flatly, ignoring the pang in his chest as he let the curtains fall. The truth had never been more brutal. ‘Sorry for lying.’

 

Hunk frowned, suddenly casting a worried at Lance’s hunched figure as he chewed on his bottom lip. Keith would question that look later.

 

‘Huh,’ Pidge said, a neutral expression clouding their face as their hazel eyes flickered between the two. ‘Could’ve fooled me.’

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘The relationship was the most convincing part of your charade.’

 

Keith went silent. He could feel Lance shift again beside him. He could feel the warm press of Lance’s knee against his.

 

He hadn’t realised until recently how much Lance’s presence had become a constant in his life. He felt as if the time he had spent with the Cuban boy had opened up new dynamics in their relationship, leading to an even closer bond between them- closer even, than the past five years of friendship had given.

 

He now knew Lance like the back of his hand, especially since he had quite literally _been_ Lance for the duration. Lance was always there by his side, a steady warm presence that Keith found himself turning to for anything ranging from friendly banter to serious talks to comfortable bouts of companionable silence.

 

He couldn’t imagine reverting back to a life where Lance wasn’t constantly there. He was under no impression that their friendship wouldn’t end, no, but he couldn’t begin to picture a life where Lance wasn’t there when he looked over his shoulder, ready to entertain whatever goofy joke that surfaced in Keith’s mind. He couldn’t imagine Lance not being there to quote a meme reference with that half smirk of his then melt into a puddle of helpless laughter at his own dorkiness. Couldn’t imagine not having Lance there to burst into tearful laughter whenever Keith got frustrated at something but promptly to patiently help. Couldn’t imagine not having moments of silence, sitting on their dorm room floor back-to-back or lying side-by-side, because each other’s mere presence was enough for them.

 

Keith took a shaky breath, stealing a look at the boy beside him. Too bad this was all going to end soon.

 

Hunk cleared his throat, and Keith realised the silence had dragged out longer than was comfortable. Lance was staring at his hands, fiddling with his fingers as he bit at his lower lip. It was already beginning to chap and Keith knew he was going to have a diva session about it later.

 

Pidge sighed. ‘But anyway, I probably never said this, but congratulations on finally coming out of the closet, Keith. I do sincerely hope you’re more comfortable with yourself now.’

 

Keith blinked. ‘W-What?’

 

The brunette only smiled slowly. ‘I know what you’re thinking, and yes, we pretty much knew since high school. You were always uncomfortable and there were always those moments where you looked like you wanted to tell us something but held yourself back. It only got more frequent after Lance came out. Then there was that incident at the party- but that’s beside the point. We’re proud of you.’

 

Keith felt something warm and bubbly swell in his chest and before he knew it, he had propelled himself across the table, over the pancakes, and had enveloped Pidge into a warm hug despite both of them being averse to physical contact.

 

Pidge let him hold them, their small arms even lifting to lock around his middle.

 

As expected, Hunk burst into small sobs and wrapped his ample arms around both figures, dragging Lance into the group hug as well.

 

Keith smiled into the top of Pidge’s head. _Man, he could live like this forever._

It wasn’t long, however, until Pidge loudly declared, ‘Okay, soft moment over!’ and forcefully pulled out of the hug. There was a wet sheen in their eyes but they glared at the other three in a clear message that whoever mentioned the tears would not live to see the sunset, let alone the next morning.

 

Lance cleared his throat. He hadn’t glanced once at Keith’s direction in the past couple of minutes since their fake relationship had been drawn to a close. ‘So what now?’

 

‘Now Hunk and I will do what we do best- clean up your messes. You two can clear out and do you own stuff and get out of my hair. I need to think and you two won’t let me think with all that pent-up angst. Skedaddle, shoo.’ 

 

☾

 

The silence was not companionable and nor was it comfortable. At least, not like it used to be.

 

Lance was curled up on his bed, faced towards the wall. Keith sat across the room, elbows braced on his knees as he wrung his hands.

 

Keith was no stranger to silence, but the atmosphere weighed on him heavily as he watched Lance’s unmoving figure. To anyone else, it would’ve seemed as if Lance was merely asleep but Keith knew Lance to know that something was on his mind and he was once again, disassociating to avoid his problems. Keith was no stranger to that either.

 

‘Talk to me buddy,’ Keith said softly, as one would do to approach a wounded animal. ‘I’m here for you.’

 

Lance let out a hum of acknowledgement, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose before turning over to lay on his back. Keith could see the slight downward curve in his mouth, the furrow between his brows that gave away the other boy’s distress.

 

‘It’s just- this is going to end soon, huh. I mean, Pidge and Hunk are on this now and there’s nothing those two can’t do. I guess- I guess things will be back to normal after this, huh,’ Lance mumbled in his chest, but Keith could surprisingly make out his words.

 

‘Yeah,’ Keith agreed breathily. ‘But I mean, isn’t that what we’ve been trying to fix since day one?’

 

‘But this is different,’ Lance’s voice had taken on a harder edge now, ‘This- We’ve come clean, completely clean. They know everything now.’

 

Keith frowned, not quite following what Lance was getting to. ‘Yes, well, they would need to know everything if they were to help us out.’

 

‘No, you don’t- I just-,’ Lance groaned, roughly dragging his hands over his face. ‘They know about the fake relationship too.’

 

Keith grimaced. ‘Listen, I know you feel bad about lying to them but you can’t completely blame yourself. I went along with it to and in the end, it did help us, so-’

 

‘No, Keith, you don’t _get it_!’ Lance exploded, leaping of his bed and began pacing the room in agitation, fingers reaching up to yank at his hair.

 

‘Then help me get it, Lance. Help me understand.’

 

Lance took a shaky breath before turning to meet Keith’s gaze.

 

Keith was taken aback at the sheer intensity behind Lance’s heated look. He looked as if he were in pain, in a cage that held him back and it was hurting him to be held back and Keith was the only one who could break him free.

 

‘It’s over.’

 

Keith’s confused frown deepened, opening his mouth to ask for clarification, but Lance bulldozed on.

 

‘It’s over, and- and I don’t want it to be over.’

 

Keith felt heat flush through his entire being, a shiver running up his spine. _Could it be…?_

‘I just- The time we’ve spent together is more than we use to do, and just- I really, really like it,’ Lance’s voice wavered a little, but he physically steeled himself, staring right into Keith’s unmoving gaze. ‘You’re an amazing person and it’s not like I didn’t already know that- I’ve known it for five years. And I’m so, so lucky to have got to know you like this. But I am a selfish person, and I can’t help- I can’t help but want more. Keith, I- I’m-’

 

Keith swallowed harshly. ‘Lance,’ he breathed out, wincing slight at the was his voice cracked, full of silent hope and longing.

 

‘Keith, I need to know what happened on the night of that party. I need to know why you avoided me for three days after that. Please, Keith. I need to know.’

 

Keith’s jaw hung open. The request had caught him completely off guard and unbidden, his mind spiralled down memory lane.

 

✩

 

_‘That went in! Suck my dick, Heffmann,’ Lance guffawed, pumping his hands in drunken glee as the blond jock downed the red cup Lance’s ping pong ball had plopped into. Drunk off his mind as he was, Lance still had unfailingly sharp aim._

_Beside him, Nyma chuckled, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. ‘You’re wasted, Lance. I think it’s time to go home now.’_

_‘Nah, no way,’ Lance grinned at her, stumbling a little and bumping into Keith, who was grumpily supporting the Cuban boy’s weight with an arm. ‘I’m totally sober.’_

_He promptly bent over and hurled the contents of his stomach over the kitchen floor._

_Nyma sighed, but began to gather paper towels with practised ease. ‘I’ll clean this up. Will you be alright taking him upstairs to clean up and sleep it off?’_

_Keith nodded begrudgingly. ‘I’ll be back to help you out in a bit,’_

_Nyma smiled and wished him luck._

_It turned out he needed all the luck he could muster. Sober Lance was a nightmare, drunk Lance was absolute terror._

_‘Keeeeeeeith,’ Lance giggled, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t slung over Keith’s shoulder to stroke his fingers through Keith’s thick bangs. Keith froze up in shock. ‘You have reeeeeeeally preeeeetty hair.’_

_‘You hate my hair.’_

_‘Pfffft,’ Lance huffed, his fingers still playing with the dark strands. ‘That’s a lie. It suits you. A lot. I really like it. I like you too.’_

_Keith swallowed, jaw clenching as he kicked a door open with a booted foot. Thankfully, it was an empty room with a bed and adjacent bathroom that Keith immediately made a beeline for._

_‘You’re drunk and you’re not making any sense.’_

_He set Lance down to sit on the toilet seat before digging around for a spare toothbrush to clean up Lance’s mouth with._

_‘No, no, no. I liiiiiiiiike you!’ Lance exclaimed, leaning forward to make grabby hands at Keith._

_Finding a spare brush and squeezing out an ample amount of toothpaste on the bristles, Keith patted his shoulder, entertaining Lance’s affectionate actions, ignoring the painful clenching of his heart, before realising puke was splattered all over Lance’s shirt._

_Sighing, he pulled the shirt of Lance’s form, dead set on further ignoring the palpitations of his heart that only increased at the sight of Lance’s sun-kissed skin. His hand brushed against the smooth expanse of Lance’s chest and he shivered at the warm heat that blossomed at the point of contact._

_Lance only giggled. ‘Do you like me too, babe?’_

_Keith felt himself flush at the endearment. ‘Lance, you have Nyma.’_

_Lance immediately frowned. ‘I’m a bad person, Keith. I’m a really, really bad person. For what I’m doing to her.’_

_Keith swallowed, throwing the balled-up shirt aside and picking up the brush. ‘No, Lance, you’re not. You’re just too drunk to comprehend anything right now.’_

_Lance pouted and mumbled, around the brush Keith was working in mouth, ‘I comprehend that I like you. A lot.’_

_Keith bit his lip, pulling the brush out of Lance’s mouth, making Lance rinse it out, completely missing the way Lance’s eyes zeroed onto the action. ‘Lance, I can’t-’_

_He was cut off by a pair of soft, wet lips on his._

_Taken aback, he lost his balance where he knelt in front of Lance, freefalling onto the cold tiled floor. Lance followed after, still caught in a lip lock._

_Lance tasted of mint and sugar. He tasted like the breeze that blew gently along the beach, not too salty with the right amount of crisp. He tasted like home._

_Keith felt finger tangle into the hair that Lance was drunkenly declaring his love for moments ago, angling his face so Lance could slot their lips into an easier, smoother slide._

_He could barely breathe, but with every gasp he took against Lance’s mouth that broke their kiss only served to more painful than the lack of air._

_Lance was a scalding hot against him, bare skin almost too scalding to touch. Yet Keith dragged him nails lightly between Lance’s shoulder blades, running his finger over the glorious expanse of warm skin that felt just right to the touch under his fingertips, feeling a thrill run up at his spine as Lance moaned at the sensation._

_Lance devoured him, and he devoured Lance. He lived and breathed Lance at this very moment. He was putty in Lance’s hands._

_A groan ripped itself from low in his throat as Lance mouthed at his jaw line, at the juncture just beneath his ear. There was a heat pooling in the pit of Keith’s belly and he couldn’t tell where he began or where Lance ended._

_Right here, pinned between Lance’s arms and overwhelmed by the sensations that was Lance, Keith had never needed anything more than this. The euphoria sung in Keith’s head, the wet sounds of their lips sliding together in open mouthed kisses, the soft groans and gasps that echoed in the room, the rustle of their jeans- it was too much yet not enough._

_Lance nibble lightly at Keith’s bottom lip, breath warm on his face. ‘Oh God, I like you. So, so much. Keith. Keith, oh God, I’m so drunk,’ he groaned._

_The words jolted him awake out of what felt like a hazy dream._

_Keith pressed his palms against Lance’s ridiculously firm chest and shoved back with more strength than what he thought he had in him. Lance fell back, an elbow propped against the lid of the toilet bowl, looking absolutely wrecked. His lips were swollen and red, his hair standing in tuft from where Keith had been unable to his hands to himself._

_‘I- This isn’t right, Lance. You need to sleep, now. We’ll figure out, whatever- whatever this is later on.’_

_Lance frowned. ‘Keith-’_

_But Keith had already hightailed it out of the room, leaving Lance to fend for himself, not quite sober but drunk enough to have no recollection of the moment that had shaken Keith’s entire world and changed everything from then on._

☾

 

‘Keith?’

 

Lance was still expecting an answer, eyes nervous yet steely as they remained focus on Keith.

 

Keith swallowed drily, opening his mouth, and was promptly saved by the dinging of their phones.

 

Thanking all the deities that ever existed, Keith dove for the distraction, fumbling a little before managing to unlock his device only to be met by an utterly Pidge-like text that demanded they meet them outside their room now.

 

Lance casted a confused look at Keith, who could only shrug in response before moving to open the door to face a stony-faced Pidge and a nervously-smiling Hunk.

 

‘Um,’ Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

‘Show us where you fell,’ Pidge demanded, expression giving absolutely nothing away.

 

‘Uh, we told you, it’s the stairs right there,’ Lance pointed down the hallway.

 

‘Lead the way.’

 

Lance shared another confused glance with Keith but the two stepped forward anyway, aware of the presence of Pidge and Hunk behind them.

 

‘Ta-da! Here we are, now mind explaining what's goin-’

 

‘We’re sorry for this but let’s hope this works,’ Pidge declared from behind them.

 

‘Wait, what?’

 

They had barely managed to turn around before they both felt a sharp force pushing them, propelling them forward into the air.

 

Both saw the rush of the ground towards their faces. Both welcomed the embrace of darkness before they hit the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i enjoy writing the texting and leap at any opportunity to meme henceforth???
> 
> so i might be going through the fic and editting the mistakes i picked up when i was combing through to see where i left off, so dont mind the emails if youve subscribed etc <3

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is. the first chapter. chapter updates will be irregular cause im a busy uni student with no social life whatsoever.
> 
> More backstory and relationship itty bitty bits coming, so heads up. 
> 
> please do tell me what you think in the comments (if you even bothered reading this rubbish lol)


End file.
